


Fuck Chloe's Parents: The Pinkberry Saga

by i_can_get_extra_with_my_fics



Series: The Not Multi Chapter Fic Shrine [52]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, F/F, Marriage Proposal, Modern Royalty, Weddings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24571897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_can_get_extra_with_my_fics/pseuds/i_can_get_extra_with_my_fics
Summary: Chloe's parents suck and she's gay so like. Also an excuse to envision Chloe in a suit.
Relationships: Brooke Lohst/Chloe Valentine
Series: The Not Multi Chapter Fic Shrine [52]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589902
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. 1780 A Summer's Ball

Chloe was beyond sick of her parents. Hosting a party for her to find a man to marry. Completely disregarding the fact that she had said she would have much rather a woman. Of course, Chloe had left out the tiny detail that she was romantically involved with one of the maids in the place, Brooke.

Seeing as she was supposed to be attempting to court some of these dudes she couldn't exactly be lovey-dovey with Brooke. That ended up being scrapped by the end of the night though.

Some of the Princes shared her woes. She danced with a prince who was in love with the red-clad Captin of the Guards in his kingdom, she danced with a fairly attractive prince who was interested in a rather short common boy, one with long hair who wanted to be with the boy who worked in the garden.

She had heard it all.

~~~

Broke wasn't normally a jealous person. Yet there was something burning inside her watching Chloe dance with all those men. She just wanted it to be her. But she knew it couldn't be her.

Chloe had seen Brooke's jealousy and decided it was time the two danced together.

"Excuse me miss," Chloe had started after approaching Brooke, "I couldn't help notice that you were trying to catch my eye from the side of the ballroom. Care to dance?" Chloe extended her hand.

Brooke rolled her eyes still taking Chloe's hand, "Really Chlo? Out of all the musical love song references you had to chose Helpless?"

"Ok look I was trying to be smooth and it was the first one that came to mind. Now shut up." Brooke laughed as she was being dragged off to the center of the ballroom.

As the two had started dancing Chloe's father had tried to intervene. Before he could, Chloe had kissed Brooke and flipped him off.


	2. Oh Look At That A Lesbain Proposal

After the "incident" as her parents dubbed it, it took her nearly a year for Chloe to convince her parents to let her marry Brooke. Now she just had to ask. Which was the nerve-racking part. Chloe's lady in waiting, Christine, was trying to calm her down.

"Chloe it will all be fine. Of course, she'll say yes."

"But Christine, what if-"

"Stop. Are you gonna do it or not?"

Chloe took a deep breath and got prepared. Even still, she was just a little scared for what would happen.

"You got this."

Chloe walked over to where she had requested Brooke meet her.

"Ok Brookie, before you say anything, I love you, so much, fuck what literally everyone says. You're the most amazing person I've ever met and I just," she got down on one knee and pulled out the ring box. "Will you marry me?"

Brooke practically tackle hugged her and nearly knocked her over. "Yes yes yes yes yes, abosofuckinglutly, you coulda just told me we were gonna get married tomorrow and I woulda been like ok, you didn't have to ask-" Chloe cut her off.

"Brooke?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really bad at chapter titles if you can't already see.


	3. Oop. The Gorls Are Nervous AF Because Chloe's Parent's Suck

Chloe ran her hands over the fabric of the tux anxious out of her mind. This was actually happening. She was marrying the love of her life. (We don't talk about how much she had to argue with her parents to let her wear the tux.)

Brooke was in a room not too far away staring at the dress. She was also anxious as hell. She was chilling with the rest of her bride's maids who were trying to calm her down.

"Oh my god, oh my god, you guys this is happening," Don't judge her. She made musical references when she was anxious. "What if her parents try to stop it? What if-"

"BITCH SHUT UP SHE LOVES YOU GODDAMN!! SHE GON BE QUEEN SHE CAN DO WHATEVER THE FUCK SHE WANTS!!" one of her bride's maids, Jenna, screeched."

It wasn't too long before the doors opened and the wedding march started to play.


End file.
